When Two Wars Collide
by Faith Dickenson
Summary: When Draco and Hermione find a little four year old girl in the hallway there life turns upside down as she brings these too heated enemy’s closer than they ever thought possible please R&R DH FG HB
1. Prologue

When Two Wars Collide

When Draco and Hermione find a little four year old girl in the hallway there life turns upside down as she brings these too heated enemy's closer than they ever thought possible please R&R D/H F/G H/B

Prologue

A girl with long brown hair and deep bluish gray eyes was talking to a girl with short black hair and blue eyes with a ring of yellow hat made it look like the sun on a cloudless day.

"So I was thinking I know you hate to talk about it but I want you to come patrolling with me" said the girl with brown hair.

"Sasha you know I can't I don't know how to fight them" said the girl with black hair.

"Bobbie please I need your help in this war" said Sasha

"No" snapped Bobbie.

"Cass please" cried Sasha.

"I'm not Cass anymore it's Bobbie" said Bobbie.

"Cassandra Brea Dickenson is your name and it always will be even if you are here because our mother gave us that name this is just a disguise it's not even us and you know it" said Sasha flames in her eyes.

"What ever" said Bobbie.

"Fine be like that I don't need this what I need is my sister but I guess Rick killed her too" snapped Sasha tears starting to fall from her now steel gray eyes.

"Sasha calm down" hissed Bobbie.

You see when Sasha's feelings change so do her eyes and right now she was angry and sad so her eyes had turned steel gray almost like Draco's but hers stood out more.

She took one look at Bobbie and opened up her chest taking out stakes, holy water, a sword, a cross necklace and a hand gun that she put in her pocket as she opened up her window letting the wind tickle her skin then she jumped down 2 stories and landed on her feet and ran off into the now steady growing darkness.

She was running till she reached some train tracks then she stopped and walked she had stopped crying by now; she needed to relax because if not one slip up and she could die even though everyone dies in the end but she wasn't ready. She had a stupid war to fight and a brother who wants her dead.

She only walked a little bit when something grabbed her from behind she sighed and flipped it over her back and onto the ground then she glared as she saw a vampire with spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Wow nibblet no need to over react now" said the vampire.

"Sure she send you but doesn't come herself typical Bobbie" snapped Sasha punching a nearby tree then cursing as pain coursed though that hand.

"Hey I just saw you and I wanted to say high" said the vampire.

"Spike go home I'm not going to get hurt for my Brother wants me alive because he wanted the stupid powers you dimwit, and he wants to kill me himself" said Sasha walked away.

"But I thought maybe you would want some company" said Spike running in front of her.

"Not from you" said Sasha pushing him out of the way.

"Aw come on Nibblet" said spike.

"Do you really want me to stake you because I'll be glade to do it now if you want to annoy someone go annoy my sister" said Sasha disappearing into the darkness.

She walked till she felt something behind her.

"Spike I told yo…" said Sasha but was knocked to the ground by a demon.

"That's it your dead" snapped Sasha reaching into her pocket then paled.

Fuck shit and goddammit I forgot my black rose I always tell people don't forget to bring a black rose and what do I do I forget my black rose smart Sasha real smooth.

She sighed and kicked it hard off of her then did the next smart thing ran as fast as she could till she reached a flower store. She sighed and made a portal to inside the store then grabbed the fist rose she saw then snuck back out.

"Hey Ugly over here" yelled Sasha and the demon turned around and charged at her but her threw the rose at it and when it reached her it was nothing but red dust.

"Ha take that" smiled Sasha who started back home when something hit her back making her fall to the ground.

She turned over and her eyes turned to shock as she saw a smirking boy with messy blond hair and gray eyes and something purple in his hands that made her weary and weak.

"Hey sis what a beautiful night" smirked the boy.

"You cheat" snapped Sasha trying to get up but that only ended in her fall back down.

"Oh I wouldn't get up I bet you know what this is" smirked the boy.

"It's amethyst witch is why you're a cheat" snapped Sasha glaring at him if only looks could kill.

He bent down over her and sat on her stomach and smiled as she twisted and turned trying to get away far away but it wasn't working he was to strong and the fact that the amethyst wasn't helping any.

"Now I can finish what I started" he smirked and Sasha's eyes filled with fear as she thrashed harder.

"No please Rick don't I'm your sister" pleaded Sasha tears falling from her eyes.

He ignored her and placed his hand on her chest and Sasha screamed a blood curdling scream and tears where now flowing from her hard steel like eyes, her screamed dimmed and so did her fighting as she started to go limp as Rick smirked and a light was traveling up his arm and into his chest.

"Please stop" said Sasha weakly as she started to black out.

"It's almost done" said Rick.

Sasha had fallen silent and her body was limp but as he got off of her she started to glow then she disappeared and he smirked.

Bobbie was pacing the room she should have been back, she looked over to the window where Spike was she ran and opened it and he jumped in.

"I can't find her maybe she took a different way back" said Spike.

"No she knows not to" said Bobbie.

She heard rustling down stairs and cursed.

"You have to go her dad is coming" said Bobbie getting into bed.

Sasha's dad came upstairs and saw Bobbie asleep and shrugged walking back downstairs and Bobbie couldn't fight of sleep any longer but when she woke up in the morning Sasha's bed was still empty and Sasha was nowhere in sight.

* * *

hope ya like i know i've got three stories going but i am going to take one of i'ts not in dessp times but Death is her gift becuse no one seems to be reviewing other than 2 people so it is buh byz to that one but i am going to be adding this one and after i'm finished in desprete (not right spelling) times i will be adding one called '' Road Trip Anyone'' so i hope ya ready well ok i hope to add it before then so i might have 3 storied going on at once well buh byz

PLEASE R&R

Faith


	2. Faith

Faith

Hermione and Draco where bickering as they walk towards the headmasters office, Hermione had had her last straw with him and had attacked him with a curse that turned him into a pure white kitten and then locked him in a cage but Snape had seen it and now they where both sent to the office because after Draco was turned back he had jumped Hermione but before anything bad happen Snape stepped in.

"Grate you've done it this time Malfoy" snapped Hermione who was glaring at Draco.

"Me you're the one who attacked me" snapped Draco.

"If you didn't call me a Muddblood I wouldn't have attacked you" snapped Hermione.

"Well it's true" said Draco.

"At least I'm better at magic" smirked Hermione.

"What ever" snapped Draco!

They both stopped they heard crying it sounded like a little girl Hermione walked a little faster till the saw a little girl not more that four huddled against the wall her head in her knee's but that wasn't what startled them what startled them was the pair of little golden wings coming out of her back.

Draco had never seen anything like this I mean people weren't supposed to have wings only animals but here was this little girl with the littlest wings and they seemed to suite her then he saw Hermione walk towards her and he took in a deep breath.

"Hello what's your name" asked Hermione.

The little girl looked up and Hermione pushed some of her blond hair away from her face and shock hit her when she saw her eyes they where steel gray almost like Draco's but they pierced the air with the brightness.

"F…Faith" said the little girl.

"Hello Faith my name is Hermione" smiled Hermione.

"I can't find my mommy" said Faith letting her knee's fall down so she was sitting crossed legged.

"Maybe I can help what is her name" asked Hermione.

"Mommy" smiled Faith.

"Ok well I'm going to take you to see someone who may help you find your mommy ok" smiled Hermione.

"Ok" said Faith who got up but fell back down "My leg hurts"

Hermione pulled up her pant leg and saw a gash.

"Ok I'll carry you ok" smiled Hermione.

Faith held out her hands and Hermione lifted her up and looked over to Draco.

"Malfoy we need to get her to Dumbledore" said Hermione.

Draco nodded but he was stunned he just watched the little girl named Faith as her wings disappeared.

They reached the gargoyle and said the password witch was Double bubble, they knocked on the door and it opened and they walked in to see Dumbledore and MaGonagall.

"Professor, Headmaster we found this little girl in the hall way she said her name was Faith" said Hermione placing Faith on the chair "And she has a gash on her leg"

Dumbledore walked over to Faith who looked at him with a funny face then grabbed his beard and pulled it and he smiled and Faith laughed.

"She seems fine, now MaGonagall is going to check your leg" smiled the old headmaster.

Faith nodded and let the professor check her leg and she seemed to be holding her breath because her face was going blue then she let out the air and did it again.

"What's wrong" asked Hermione.

"I'm board" said Faith who started to bat at Hermione's curls, she smiled as Hermione knelt down and let her play.

"I used to always play with mommy's hair when I was board or if she wasn't around I'd play with Pegasus" smiled Faith.

"Who is Pegasus" asked Hermione.

"She's my unicorn the only one left of the guarding kind I found her in the forest Shhh don't tell mommy I'm not supposed to go into the forest but I see Rick do it all the time" said Faith.

"Pomfrey should be able to fix it in a second" smiled the professor.

"Ok I'll take her down" said Hermione.

"I wand Mr. Malfoy to go to" said Dumbledore.

Faith had gotten off her chair and was crawling since she couldn't walk to Draco and pulled on his robe.

"I want a piggy back ride please" said Faith.

Draco looked at the little girl she looked so much like him her eyes and hair but her altitude was way different he sighed and picked up the girl and put her on his shoulders and she laughed.

"Look Hermy I'm taller than you" smiled Faith.

"Yes you are" smiled Hermione who knew Draco was not enjoying this. It took all her might not to laugh.

"and I want her to stay with you too since you guys found her I trust you'll keep her safe I'll meet you later to show you to your new room" said Dumbledore

"New room what new room" said Draco.

"Well you will need to stay with her she is still young so I will leave her in your full care take her to classes and you two will have all the same class times and classes now have fun" smiled Dumbledore.

They started there long walk to the hospital wing they did not talk and after a while Faith ended up asleep in Draco's arms which he had a disgusted face.

"Ah this must me the little girl" smiled Pomfrey.

Faith looked at the nurse and smiled as she waved her wand and the gash was gone Faith started to run around then looked at the nurse.

"Thank you nurse lady" said Faith.

"You're very welcome" smiled Pomfrey

"Hermy what about my mommy" asked Faith.

"She had to go away for a bit so you're going to stay with us" smiled Hermione.

"Oh ok" said Faith who held her hand then grabbed Draco's and they started to walk when Dumbledore came in.

"You seem to be better" smiled the old headmaster.

"Yes the nice nurse lady made the boo boo go away" smiled Faith.

"That's good now I'll take you to your room" smiled Dumbledore.

"Ok um can I call you grandpa because I'm not goods with names but I will remember that name" smiled Faith.

"Yes dear you may" smiled Dumbledore.

She smiled and grabbed Both Draco's and Hermione's hands and they walked as she swung there arms.

They reached a corridor where a painting of a man with blond hair that reached his back and deep gray eyes and a woman with long silky brown hair and clam brown eyes.

Faith lit up and ran over to the painting and the people smiled.

"Hi mommy hi daddy" said Faith.

This took the old headmaster by surprise these two bright young people where dead well they where said to be dead he didn't know but her remembered them as if it was yesterday young bright happy Katrina Jillin and bold strong understanding Lyal Dickenson.

Hermione had also read about these two and how there parents had the legendary Powers Tara Jillin the holder of the light power witch controlled everything that shed any light or had goodness in it, and Samantha Dickenson who held the dark power to control everything well dark yet her heart was as pure as an angel.

"So where are we" asked Faith.

"Hogwarts" smiled Katrina.

"Where that I never seen it in Magica" asked Faith.

"It's on earth sweetie" smiled Lyal.

"Oh" said Faith.

"Where earth" asked Faith.

"Right under the realms" smiled her mother.

"Ok when are we going home" faith asked.

"Later" smiled Lyal.

"Ok" said Faith walking back over to Hermione and Draco grabbing there hands again.

"Ok the password you guys can make" said Dumbledore.

Faith smiled and walk up to the portrait of a wolf.

"Ruby" said Faith and the partite opened.

"I like this girl" smirked Draco as he walked into the room and Hermione followed shacking her head.

When they walked in they saw the sitting room witch looked like the night sky with the walls a deep blue and the sealing made to look like the night sky, next was the bathroom it was green with red hints and the bath tub was huge but there was also some showers, next they saw a door with Faith on it the went inside and saw a little bed with red and gold color scheme and the walls where silver and green.

Hermione finally entered her room with was like her old one but it only had one bed the same with Draco's.

"I'm hungry" said Faith.

Hermione looked at the time it was time for supper oh no where was she going to sit.

"Draco I wanna sit with you and Hermy" said Faith.

Oh no.

"Ok well once we get there you can choose witch table you want to sit at" said Draco.

They walked into the grate hall and Faith bit her lip and hid behind Draco's leg and everyone turned around then Faith saw Dumbledore and she smiled.

"Grandpa where do I sit" she asked as she dragged Draco and Hermione up to the head table for not wanting to go alone.

"Where ever you want to sit" said Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron where staring at Hermione as this little girl clung onto her hand and Draco's too what was going on.

"I wanna sit at the red table come on Draco Hermy" said Faith.

Hell no he was not going to sit with the Gryffindorks.

"Draco come on I'm hungy" said Faith holding his hand and gently pulling him towards the table she just so happened to take the seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what's going on who is that" asked Ron pointing to Faith.

Faith looked at Ron the pulled his figure.

"Nothing happened Cass always made a funny fart sound when I pulled her finger I guess he must be boring" said Faith.

Ron looked startled and Harry laughed.

"What's your name" asked Faith looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Hello Harry my name is Faith" said Faith and she crawled onto Draco lap and stole some mash potatoes off his plate.

"She doesn't know who I am" smiled Harry who went back to eating.

Dinner was quite and Faith didn't like that so she started to talk.

"Draco that's a hard name to say um I'll name you Dray yes Dray that easier" said Faith proud of herself.

"Dray and Hermy" smiled Faith who stole a little piece of chicken off of Hermione's plate.

Everything was boring so she took some mash potatoes off of Ron's plate and threw it at Snape who looked to see where it came from then she looked at Dumbledore who was laughing quietly.

Hermione looked at Faith who smiled took some more and turned around and squished it in Draco's Face who froze then he took some and threw it at Faith who giggled and threw some at Hermione who smiled and threw it at Harry.

Soon a food war broke out and faith snuck up to Snape with some honey and squirted it all over his robed then ran behind Dumbledore who smiled and dropped some sugar on her head she squealed and grabbed some strawberries and threw them at MaGonagall who smiled and picked her up and placed her on the table she smiled innocently.

"Dray made me do it" said Faith.

MaGonagall laughed they hadn't had this much fun in a while maybe she could do good with the kids maybe even get Hermione and Draco to get along.

"He did now did he" smiled the professor.

"Yes" said Faith jumping down and walking back to the table where

Hermione was getting ambushed by Harry and Ron so Faith took some chocolate sauce and climbed on the table and dumped it down Ron's back and he yelped not expecting that and faith giggled then he turned on her and she ran behind Draco.

"Don't let him get me dray" said Faith.

"Since you got him I'll help you come on lets go find Blaise and Pansy" smirked Blaise.

They found them getting each other so Faith grabbed some cherry's and threw it at Blaise's head then got Pansy with whipping cream.

"Run" laughed Draco as Blaise turned around to see the four year old that was with Draco he looked at him innocently then she brung her hand from behind her back and got him with a glass of pumpkin juice she threw the juice at him then ran with Draco back to Hermione.

"Faith come on it's late we have to get out of here" laughed Hermione.

Faith smiled and got down on her hands and knee's.

"We have to crawl out" smiled Faith and Hermione got down.

"You too Dray" smiled Faith.

"No I'll walk" said Draco.

Faith shrugge4d and her and Hermione crawled and didn't get hit with anything but Draco wasn't as fortunate he got hit with piece of food after piece of food till he got out.

"Told ya so" said Faith.

Draco sighed and they walked back to the common room where all four needed a bath but Faith didn't want to go in alone so Hermione was going to go with her but Faith didn't have any other clothes.

"Tomorrow we have to get her some clothes" said Hermione.

"You can" said Draco.

"You can tell that to Dumbledore" said Hermione putting on her baiting suite.

Faith just smiled and come out of her room with a matching pair.

"Where did you get those from" asked Hermione.

"Um I made them it hard but I did it" smiled Faith running into the pool sized bath tube and jumped in the water and started to swim but the funny thing was when she swam she swam as if she had fins almost like a mermaid but she used her hands sometimes.

After that Hermione let her use one of her tops as a nightgown witch dragged on the floor and made her laugh and Draco too thought it was funny soon Hermione and Draco had Faith in bed.

"Can you tell me a bed time story" asked Faith.

"Sure I know the perfect one it's called the Land of fantastic Names" smiled Hermione.

"Tom was 9 years old and he wished he had a longer name."

"I'm 9 years old," he said "and I wish I had a longer name." Told you so.

"I wish I had ten letters in my name, or even fifteen, or even fifty or a hundred." But he was wasting his breath because no one was listening.

One day he was sitting in the middle of a field talking to himself as usual. He was muttering something about how short his name was, when suddenly he heard a voice behind him,

"Oh, do shut up!" said the voice "All you ever do is moan, moan, moan, about your silly name. Why don't you get a proper life?"

Tom looked round to see a tree coming towards him. The tree carried on talking "Every day you come up to my field. Every day you sit there going on and on about names. Well I'm sick of it. If its really that important, why don't you change your name?"

"Change it?" said Tom "But how? How would I think of a new name?"

"Go and get one from the Land of Fantastic Names of course" said the tree.

"The Land of Fantastic Names? Where's that?" asked Tom.

"Just north of Oxford on the A34. Don't you know anything?" said the tree.

It was clear that the tree was starting to get a bit irritated, so Tom made a hasty exit and set off to find the Land of Fantastic Names.

He caught the 11.30 train from platform 4 at London Paddington and, after changing at Reading, arrived in Oxford just after lunchtime. He hadn't had lunch himself, but that didn't matter because he'd had some yesterday.

He caught a bus from Oxford station that took him directly to the Land of Fantastic Names, where he saw a man standing on a corner of the street counting all the people as they went past.

"Congratulations!" he said to Tom "You are the one millionth person to walk down this street this year."

"Have I won anything?" asked Tom.

"No I just thought you might like to know" said the man.

The man said his name was Raymond Snodgrass Junior, which Tom thought was a great name.

"How can I get a name like that?" asked Tom.

"You need to go to the Land of Fantastic Names" said Raymond Snodgrass Junior.

"But this is the Land of Fantastic Names" said Tom.

"You're in the right place then" said the man.

"Well, what do I do now then?" asked Tom.

"You need to go and see Gumbo Mulroney ChopFace. He's in charge of giving out fantastic names. He's over there selling newspapers."

Tom saw a short fat man with a bald head, and walked over.

"Do you want to buy a newspaper?" asked Gumbo Mulroney ChopFace.

"No" said Tom.

But the man gave him one anyway.

"This newspaper has got fish and chips in it" said Tom.

"Yes, I always think fish and chips taste better in newspaper" said Gumbo.

Strange man, thought Tom.

"My name has only got three letters in it," said Tom, "can you get me a better one?"

"No I can't. You need to go and see Terry TickleFace the Third. He's over there counting the number of people that walk past."

"That can't be Terry Tickle-whatsit," said Tom "that's Raymond Snodgrass Junior."

"Oh yes, so it is" said Gumbo Mulroney ChopFace "it must be Terry's day off."

"Where does he live then?" asked Tom.

"In his house of course" said Gumbo Mulroney ChopFace.

"And where might that be?" asked Tom.

"In the same street as my house" said Gumbo Mulroney ChopFace.

"And where is your house?" asked Tom.

"In the same street as Terry TickleFace the Third's. I just told you that!"

Tom realised he was getting nowhere with this man so he looked up Terry's address in the phone book. He lived in PigPigPog Avenue, so Tom went round there straight away.

"What do you want?" asked the thin fat man who opened the door.

"New name please," said Tom.

"What new name would that be?" asked the man.

"Umm, I don't know. I thought you might be able to help me think of one," said Tom.

"I've got some new ones growing in the garden if you want to have a look," said the man.

So they went round to the back garden. Tom was amazed to see names everywhere. They were growing on trees, in bushes, and some were even growing on the lawn.

The first name he saw was Betty Beedlebum.

"Nice name," said Tom "but its a girl's name. I'm not having that."

"Of course its a girl's name," said the man "that's a female bush you're looking at."

"Oh!" said Tom "where's the boys bush then?"

The man went to the boys bush and started to read the names.

"Barry Bighead the Boring Beekeeper"

"No, I'm not keen on that one" said Tom.

"Grunt Gimblethorpe"

"No, that's even worse."

"Jason Jeremiah Jellytooth"

"No"

"Clumbo Clipper Clop Clap Clop"

"Definitely Not"

"Tom"

"No, I've already got a name like that, its boring."

All of a sudden, a name fell down from a tree and landed on Tom's shoulder. Tom read it, and was very impressed. It was a brilliant name, just the sort of thing he was looking for.

"I'll have this one" he said.

"What is it?" asked Terry TickleFace the Third.

"Sargeant Skeleton Stink Squirter"

"Excellent" said Terry TickleFace the Third "it suits you. You can have it, but you must leave your existing name here."

So Tom put his Tom name on a bush and went away with his new name. When he got back home it was nearly time for supper.

"What would you like for supper Tom?" asked his Mum.

He didn't answer, so she asked him again. Still no reply.

"Why aren't you talking to me Tom?" asked Mum.

"Tom's not my name anymore. I changed it in the Land of Fantastic Names."

"Oh yes" said Mum "and what might your new name be?"

"Sargeant Skeleton Stink Squirter"

His Mum fainted on the kitchen floor.

Dad came home and went upstairs to get changed. He saw a new sign on Tom's door that said "SARGEANT SKELETON STINK SQUIRTER'S ROOM".

There must be some mistake thought Dad, that's Tom's room. When the Sargeant told him about his new name, Dad was so amazed at what he was hearing that his ears fell off.

The next day, Stink Squirter went back to school. All the other kids laughed at his new name. Even the teacher sniggered. But Stinky didn't care. He was proud of himself. He was different to all the other kids and he didn't intend to be upset by their comments.

After a few weeks, everybody got used to his new name and they all stopped laughing at him. In fact, some of the kids were getting quite jealous. They started to wish that they had interesting names as well.

So one day they asked Sargeant Squirter if he would take them to the Land of Fantastic Names, just north of Oxford. This he did, and while the other kids were all changing their sensible names into ridiculous ones, Stinky picked his old name, Tom, off the bush.

"Mmmm," he thought "I think perhaps my old name wasn't so bad after all."

So he took his old name back. Now he was Tom again, and everybody else had silly names.

The next day at school, the teacher had great trouble reading the register without laughing. It went something like this ...

"Billy Bathwater" - "Yes Miss"

"Harry Head-Bandage" - "Yes Miss"

"Kylie Kangaroo Kettle Keeper" - "Yes Miss"

"Larry Lipstick" - "Yes Miss"

"Tooooooooo TigTigTig TunkyTunkTunk" - "Yes Miss"

"Tom" - "Yes Miss"

"After that, Tom never went back to the Land of Fantastic Names. He was happy with his proper name and thought that his parents were very kind to give it to him." Finished Hermione who looked at faith she was asleep cuddling up to her blue teddy that she named Sky and Hermione smiled walking into her own bed and falling asleep with dreams of food fights and little golden wings.


	3. Classes

Classes

Everyone was existed to see faith again in the morning but she looked sadder and she ate but only a little bit well it could be to the fact that they where going to care of magical creators(don't know how to spell this word dammit) and Ron told her there might be giant Spiders.

Hermione had scolded him and even Draco was pissed because she seemed scared and she clung to his shirt.

"Hello class if you will come with me they like solitude" smiled Hagrid.

"Don't let them eat me" cried faith into Hermione's chest.

"Its ok" smiled Hermione putting her down and letting her grab Draco's hand along with hers.

But when they turned the corner they didn't see a spider but a wolf witch made them all recoil.

"Faith dear come back" said Hermione as Faith walked towards the growling wolf.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" smiled Faith reaching out her hand and petting the wolfs nose it seemed to sniffs her then bowed down and she climbed on its back.

"Look Hermy it's harmless" smiled Faith who whispered in its ear and it howled Hermione's eyes went wide but Faith smiled.

"Ok I'll call you dragon because you're as strong as one and beautiful but miss understood" smiled Faith as the wolf started to walk slowly in a circle with the smiling Faith.

"She's a smart girl" smiled Hagrid.

"Dragon go to Dray he the nice blond guy over there" smiled faith pointing to Draco who froze no one had ever well really had nice things other than he was hot to say about him yet here was this little girl saying he was nice it felt good for once.

The wolf walked over and Faith reached her hands up and Draco picked her up and put her on his shoulders and she smiled and waved to the wolf then frowned.

"I want Ruby and Crystal" she sighed tears coming to her eyes they hadn't seen her cry since the night they found her.

Faith was sad so she couldn't help but do what she did when she was sad she got down on the ground brung out her wings and they folded over her little body incasing her in a little cocoon, and everyone stared at her in shock but the wolf approached her and laid beside her howling really faint but what ever it said it made her wings unfold.

"Really well you have to tell them where I am maybe they will no where bro and sis are" smiled Faith hugging the wolf who seemed to smile back.

Soon they where on to the next class witch was Charms and faith wanted to impress Draco so she lessoned to the spell.

"We will be doing a very strong protection spell it will protect you form almost all spells thrown at you" said professor Flitwick.

Faith smiled she knew a better spell.

"I know a better one and it will block every spell even wandless magic spells" said Faith.

They professor looked at her as she walked down Hermione and Draco being pulled behind her.

"Here let me show you prono callino tracata lepetotinu" said Faith and a blue light surrounded her then soaked into her skin.

"Now try a spell" smirked Faith the famous Malfoy Smirk but hers was cute.

"Faith dear I don't think it will work" said Draco.

"Try it" said Faith.

Hermione tried a simple stunning charm and it absorbed into the shield.

"Told ya so" smiled Faith hugging Draco "But I still like you"

Draco hugged the little girl back she was so cute wait no he was a Malfoy and this girl was probably a Muddblood.

After classes they took out Faith to the lake where she chased a butterfly and then did something unexpected she jumped into the lake and started to swim and she smiled as she looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Come in the water's great" she smiled swimming back to shore.

"Faith you can't be in there" said Hermione who looked at her scornfully.

Faith got out and the dried instantly but her tilted her head down and bit her lip.

"You're not in trouble you didn't know but now you do ok so no more swimming in the lake" smiled Hermione.

"Ok" said Faith then hugged Hermione who hugged her back they headed to the big tree and sat down on the warm grass.

"Hermy why is Dray so sad" asked Faith pulling up some grass then throwing it over her head.

"What makes you say he's sad" asked Hermione puzzled at how this little girl was so smart.

"It shows through his eyes and he looks so lonely" said Faith looking at Hermione in the eye.

Draco lonely he could have anyone and what about Parkinson she was confused what could this girl see that many did not I mean just earlier today he called Draco nice he was anything but yet here is this girl maybe she saw things deep inside.

Draco had just walked up to the tree to see Faith laying down looking at the stars when she sat up seeing Draco.

"Hello Dray when we going shopping" asked Faith hugging his leg and smiling up to him.

"Soon" said Draco.

"Can grandpa come" asked Faith.

"He has work to do but he said we can go shopping for your clothes today right now to be exact" said Draco.

Faith smiled and lifted her arms up and Draco sighed picking her up again and walking; with Hermione by his side, to a toy unicorn and Faith smiled as she got handed the toy they all touched it as they felt a tug behind the nose and soon where off.

They landed with a thud on the ground but Faith landed on her feet smiling at the two fallen teenagers and looked around at all the magic shops and smiled running to the one with animals.

"Can I get a pet peas" asked Faith who was looking at the kittens and the owls.

"Draco should we let her" asked Hermione who didn't realize what she called them.

"It might not be a bad idea it will keep her occupied" said Draco.

"Ok Faith you may get a pet" smiled Hermione and Faith ran into the store and headed to the one she wanted she had seen it through the window it was perfect.

"How will an owl keep her occupied" asked Hermione trying hard not to laugh.

The owl was pure white even more white then Hedwig and it had the bluest eyes it seemed to like Faith for when she put her finger in the cage; even when the cage said don't put your finger in the cage, it rubbed up against her finger.

She carried the large cage up to the counter but couldn't reach so the lady helped her and smiled.

"Hello Little girl are your parents here" asked the lady with black hair.

"No they on vacation but I'm staying with Dray and Hermy" said Faith and Hermione and Draco walked up to the counter and Draco had a pack of owl treats.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy is she with you" asked the lady.

"Hello Peru yes she is" smiled Draco.

"Ok that will be 23 gallons and 2 nuts" said Peru.

Faith smiled as she got handed her new owl she immediately let it out of its cage and it flew onto her shoulder and stayed there it was cute to see Little Faith and a far sized Owl on her should running looking into shops.

"Faith don't get too far ahead please" said Hermione who had caught up with her.

The next place they needed to go was to the robe shop and get some for little Faith and then they needed to get some toys and some sleep wear.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you today" said the lady.

"I would like you to do some robes for this little girl" said Draco showing Faith but she had gone to look around.

"Hold on I'll get her" said Hermione who found Faith looking at some school robes, she got her back and the lady looked at her.

"I see what a beautiful girl is she your sister I can see the resemblance" said the lady.

Faith scrunched up her nose.

"Dray not my bro Dray and Hermy watching me till mommy gets back" said Faith.

"I'm sorry little miss" smiled the lady.

"call me Faith little miss sounds so sop…sphist oh it to hard to say" said faith.

"Sophisticated" asked Hermione.

"That it" said Faith.

"Ok then Faith what color do you want your robes" asked the lady.

"How many I getting Dray" asked Faith.

"3 for now" said Draco.

"Ok one bue one red and one geen" said Faith.

"Ok you got it" smiled the lady measuring her then starting on the robed and Faith was good and she just duplicated it and made them the colors she wanted, now for some toys.

They headed to the first little shop they say called wizards toys for tots.

Faith had chose 5 toys a toy hippogriff that walked and flue around and at night became a plushy, a miniature fireboat that went no higher then 2 feet off the ground, a little golden snitch that would float around your head or made a good ball to toss around, a stuffy of a ferret and a teddy bear.

Last of they got her some night gowns one green with a little teddy the other was blue with a kitten and a dog asleep together.

Now they headed back to Hogwarts but not because Hermione noticed that some of the people where staring at Faith with evil grins on there faces and Faith seemed to notice too because she clung onto Draco and Hermione and didn't wander and the owl stayed on her shoulder.

"Draco didn't you notice the people looking at Faith with an I don't know evil grin sort of way" said Hermione when they got back and Faith was sitting playing with her toys.

"No" said Draco.

"Faith saw it too because she started to stay closer too us didn't you notice that" asked Hermione.

"Yes I did but I thought it was because she was getting tiered" said Draco with shock why would they be staring at Faith was there something they didn't know about her.

"Faith what's your name your full name" asked Draco.

"Faith Anne Tara Dick the last name hard to say" said Faith.

"Dickenson" asked Hermione her eyes wide.

"Yes" said Faith.

"Faith we need to talk with Grandpa we will be right back" said Draco and they walked out the door leaving a confused Faith but she shrugged and started to play again.

"Dumbledore she is the daughter of Katrina and Lyal" said Hermione.

"Oh dear I was afraid of this" said the old man.

"What's wrong where are her parents" asked Draco.

"There dead" said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean there dead" said Hermione.

"They where murdered when she was 5 Rickendando well Rick killed them you see Rick was her brother and Cassandra or Cass for short is her sister, Rick got jealous that Faith was well and angel se he killed his parents trying to get there power so he could out do his sister but thee powers chose who they want and they went to Faith instead and her and Cass got sent to earth as a human and they are now only a year apart her name was Sasha and Cassandra's name is Bobbie something tells me Rick got the powers and it made Faith like she was before her parents died so the spell on her wore off and sent her to the nearest Magical thing she knew and she loved the books called Harry Potter see a muggle found out about us and wrote a book about it so this is why little Faith is here and I need to get her sister" Said Dumbledore.

"Oh this is bad poor Faith" said Hermione tears filling her eyes.

"The worst part is when her parents died she saw it happen so she might have nightmares about it so please take care of her we need to keep her safe if Rick or Voldomort gets her now all will be lost because they will kill her" said Dumbledore.

Hermione froze in horror kill her but she was so innocent and full of life, she had grown attached to this little girl and she would not let anyone hurt her I mean who would want to kill the cute little girl.

They headed back Draco also looked pale for he too had grown attached to this little girl though he would die before he emitted it she was so cute and special, she saw the real Draco not the bastard he had become maybe he could change man this girl was good I mean she showed him it's ok to show emotions because she made him and who could refuse that cute little face of hers.

They walked in to see Faith looking at the door.

"What's wrong" asked Hermione.

"Mommy and daddy aren't coming back they left me here they don't like me" said Faith.

"Oh Faith your mommy and daddy love you but they had to go if they didn't they would get hurt so they will come back when the bad people are caught" said Hermione.

"Well I'm bee a good girl till my mommy and daddy get back" said Faith determination on her little face made Draco laugh.

There was knocking on the door and they opened it to see Harry who looked mad and Faith looked at him then gave him a hug.

"It's ok Harry don't be mad" smiled Faith

Harry smiled at Faith and looked her in the eye.

"Ok I wont" he smiled.

"What made you mad" she asked.

"Someone who is a bad man and he wants to hurt a lot of people" said Harry.

"He lost his yight" said Faith.

Harry looked at her.

"

Evyon has a yight and he yost his" said Faith.

"Who lost there yight" asked Draco.

"Moldyshorts" said Faith.

"Voldomort" asked Harry.

"That what I said" said Faith.

Harry had to laugh Moldyshorts if only he could here oh he liked this girl a lot she was funny and innocent he needed to talk to Dumbledore about this girl or maybe he could find one in a hallway just like her, no he wouldn't because she was one of a kind.

"Uncle Harry can I have a iggy back ride" asked Faith looking at Harry with huge eyes.

"Of course" laughed Harry.

"Ya" smiled faith holding out her hands.

"Uncle Harry I like it" smiled Harry.

Faith smiled as Harry ran around the room and Faith squealed as Harry would act like he was going to hit a wall but turn just in time.

Dumbledore walked up to the glass door of an apartment building and rung the buzzer named number 5 and then there was a click and he opened the door and walked up to number 5 and knocked.

"Who is it" called a voice from within.

"Someone who knows where Faith is" smiled Dumbledore he could here running and the door opened and there stood a white faced Bobbie as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Can I come in" he asked.

She moved out of the way and sat down on the chair her sister was outside playing and her mother was at work.

"Hello Cassandra" smiled Dumbledore.

"I'm dreaming aren't I" said Bobbie.

"No you're not but I do know where your sister is" said Dumbledore.

"Where is she" asked Bobbie.

"Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"I have to see her" said Bobbie getting up.

"There is a problem she won't know you" said Dumbledore.

"Why is that" asked Bobbie who looked at him with worry.

"She is fine but how can I say this she's four years old" he smiled.

"She's WHAT" yelled Bobbie sitting back down.

"Your brother has the powers (SON OF A BITCH: Bobbie said this) and when that happened she was back to when she didn't have the powers roses spell wore off and she turned back to her four year old form and the closest Magical Place she knew was Hogwarts so she got sent there so Hermione and Draco are looking after her" smiled Dumbledore.

"Let me get Robert and I'm coming" said Bobbie running getting robber dragging him to Dumbledore and before he could say anything they where at Hogwarts.

Faith was asleep when she heard thunder she hid under the blankets.

BAM

She screamed and ran to Hermione's room and cuddled close to her.

"Mommy don't yet(all her l's are turning to y's so it's like saying let but since she is only four ya know) the bad man get me" cried Faith.

"Faith hey what's wrong" asked Hermione.

CRACK.

"Mommy" cried Faith snuggling up even closer to Hermione.

"Hey Faith its ok" said Hermione picking up the shaking Faith and placing her in her lap.

"It's ok your safe" said Hermione.

"No the bad man's going to get me" cried Faith.

"Who's the bad man" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but he is bad and he is going to give me to Moldyshorts" cried Faith wrapping her arms around Hermione and started to cry.

"No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here Faith lesson to me I wont let anyone hurt you" said Hermione.

"Ok mommy" smiled Faith falling asleep in Hermione lap.

Hermione smiled and let the sleeping Faith cuddle up to her.

Draco stood in the doorway a smile on his face as he watched his girls wait did he just say his girls dammit stupid kid wait no she'll not stupid argg she was driving him insane no they both were goddammit women.

* * *

so to exspaline more the reson why Faith is now starting to talk like a four year old is becuse when she first turned she still had a little memory of how to told normal but now that's gone and when she speacks all her l's sound like y's here is some exsamples. 

Like- yick

lip- yip

light- yight

let- yet

so ya got it now ok good if not email me and i'll do a better exsplnation i will aslo exspalne it in the story later on.

TTYL oh and please R&R

Faith


	4. Day at the beach gone horribly wrong

Day at the beach gone horribly wrong.

Faith was board ok that didn't cover it she just sat there and looked at Draco as he paced the room, you see Hermione had gone out with Harry and Ron and left Faith with Draco and he had no clue what to do so she watched as he walked back and forth back and forth and she wanted to play but she wanted to play with Dray but he wouldn't lesson he'd just mumble under his breath so she left without him she'd go visit Grandpa maybe he would play with her.

The only problem is she didn't remember where he lived but she knew how to get outside so maybe he'd be outside so she headed outside but Grandpa wasn't there so she walked over to the big field where people were flying and climbed the stairs to watch them play and she was fascinated as they flew around and tried to do things.

She caught onto the grips like that the weird red ball was passed around and they tried to score into the golden hoops, and that there where these fast balls that hit players and she called them the evil balls then there was a tiny little golden ball witch she called goldy and she smiled when someone scored but booed when someone got hurt right now she was rooting for the blue team.

She didn't know how long she had been out there but she knew she was tiered so she curled up into a ball on one of the benches and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open and she was asleep.

Draco had looked everywhere for faith oh Granger was going to kill him he had to find her the only place he didn't looked was the Quitticth pitch I mean what would she be doing there he had feared she entered the dark forest and was in a right panic but then he saw her walking away from the Quitticth pitch but with another person a boy and he seemed to be talking to her.

"Dray this is Damity" smiled Faith as she looked up at the boy.

"Hello my name is Dimetri and I found this little one asleep in the stands so when she woke up I brought her right back she told me where she was and who her parents where and I was going to bring her to Dumbledore but then we ran into you so no harm done" smiled Dimetri

Draco looked at Dimetri then sighed thinking he was ok.

"Thank you but we should go Gran…Hermione will be getting back soon and we don't want to worry her" said Draco picking up Faith and carrying her back to the room.

"What do you thin you where doing you don't run off like that do you know how worried I was I thought someone had hurt you" yelled Draco.,

Faith's eyes filled with tears she didn't mean to be bad.

"Go to your room your grounded no more outside for you and bed time is now 6:30 now go" said Draco and Faith ran crying to her room and Draco sighed.

By the time Hermione got back it was 7:00 can Faith had cried herself to sleep witch made Draco feel bad maybe he was a little harsh on her so when Hermione came in she saw Draco in front of the fire with his face in his hands.

"How was Faith" asked Hermione.

"She ran off and ended up at the Quitticth pitch" said Draco.

"Is she ok" asked Hermione.

"Yes but I kind of yelled at her and told her she was grounded and I guess I was a little harsh I was just w…angry" said Draco catching himself before he could say worried because Malfoy's didn't worry, he couldn't help it he thought he lost her and it hurt him to see her crying it was heart wrenching but he couldn't take it back now.

Hermione looked in to see faith's hair all over the place and her face wet from the tears it made her want to cry but she didn't she couldn't she would have yelled at her too if it had been her.

In the morning Draco got up early and went for a run to try and clear his head he ran around the Quitticth pitch then around the lake, he stopped to catch his breath and someone headed his way.

"Draco you could have warned me" said Hermione he wasn't angry but a little agitated.

"Sorry Hermione I just needed to clear my head" said Draco.

(They don't know there calling each other by there first names so hush)

"Hey Faith is still sleeping come on we should head back" smiled Hermione.

"I think I'll stay out for a bit" said Draco who still felt bad.

"Draco you should talk to her it is the best thing because if you avoid her she might think you hate her" said Hermione.

"Fine" said Draco as the too teenagers walked back up to the castle and to there room.

When they got there Hermione saw Faith poking her head out from her bedroom biting her lip.

"Faith can you please come out" said Hermione.

She walked out but faced the ground.

"Faith can you please look at me" said Draco in a calm voice.

Faith looked up.

"I'm sorry Dray" said Faith tears starting up again.

Draco hugged her tight.

"I'm not mad at you but you worried me dearly I thought something bad happened to you just please don't do that again" said Draco who too was crying.

Hermione smiled Faith brought out the best in him and she liked to see this side of him it made her smile.

They headed to the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was about to say something.

"Ah good now as I was saying can I talk to all the 6th years and miss Weasley" smiled Dumbledore.

All but Ginny and the 6th years left.

"As you know we have Faith with us and I think it would be good to let you take a trip to the beach" smiled Dumbledore Bobbie scowled in the back of the room Robert shook his head.

"No I will send you off in groups of 10 top different beached once you are there I hope you have fun.

"Group number one Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Faith, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Bobbie, Robert and Pansy" smiled Dumbledore the walked up and took the portkey and they felt the pull just behind the nose and the next thing they felt was sand no one was at the beach today.

Faith smiled and ran to the water already in a bathing suit, everyone did and Hermione ran after Faith with Draco at her heel.

Hermione grabbed her and picked her up and she smiled as Draco came closer and they walked into the water it was cold but faith wanted down so they let her down and she ran out into the water and smiled.

The rest all came in too and soon the fun started but what would be fun without music and food and they saw it was all there so Bobbie turned on the music and soon they where having fun.

"Mommy yook I can sim" smiled Faith who swam towards Hermione.

"Good girl" smiled Hermione and Draco came up from behind her and splashed her.

"Draco Malfoy get your white ass back here" yelled Hermione running after a smiling Draco.

Faith put on a funny face and turned to Harry.

"Uncle Harry what dose ass mean" asked Faith.

"It a bad word don't say it again ok Faith" said Harry.

"Ok" smiled Faith as she gave him a hug and he picked her up.

After a while of Fun Draco felt Faith cling onto him.

"Daddy don't yet the bad men get me" cried Faith.

Daddy she called me daddy.

"What bad men" asked Draco?

"The bad men in the robes, Damity yied to me he a bad man too he yied" cried Faith who clung onto him ever harder.

Draco turned around and saw Death Eaters on the beach headed towards them oh shit he had to find Hermione.

"Hermione go take Faith Death Eaters" said Draco but Faith would not let Draco go she held onto him with all her strength.

"No Daddy you come to you come with me and mommy" cried Faith.

"Faith I have to hold them off come on sweetie" said Draco who was close to tears his girls where in trouble and he needed to protect them.

"NO" yelled Faith.

"Faith baby please you have to go with mommy" said Draco and Faith finally let go tears in her eyes as she clung onto Hermione.

"I'll be ok" smiled Draco heading towards shore.

"Come on faith let go" said Hermione getting out farther but Dimetri was waiting for them.

"Hello Faith remember me" he smirked and Hermione held onto Faith.

"Bad man don't yet him get me" cried Faith.

"But Faith we are friends" said Dimetri.

"No" said faith but Dimetri had stupefied Hermione and grabbed Faith who was kicking and screaming.

"MOMMY" yelled Faith trying to get away but she couldn't and Dimetri walked out of the water and she saw Draco fighting a Death Eater.

"Daddy help me Daddy" cried Faith and Draco looked over.

"Faith" yelled Draco but was struck by the Death Eater.

"DADDY" cried Faith.

"Shut up" said Dimetri silencing her but he couldn't stop the tears that where not silently falling from her broken eye's.

Draco woke up to a wave hitting him in the face he opened up his eyes he was on his stomach and he hand no wand but the bad thing was that he was chained to the ground and the waved where hitting him in the face he looked over to see Hermione on her back and Waves hitting her too but she couldn't lift up her head to stop the water hitting her and she would gasp for breath after each wave.

Everyone else was in the same position except for Faith she wasn't there they had taken her.

Faith was curled up into a ball on the hard stone floor of the Malfoy dungeons they had chained up her feet so she couldn't get away and she was scared because she didn't want the bad man to hurt her and they told her she was going to see the bad man later.

"Lets go you little brat" snapped a Death eater and Faith tried to bit or hit him but he grabbed her by the arms and dragged her then threw her in front of Voldomort.

"Hello Faith" smirked Voldomort.

She only glared but these was the coldest glare anyone had seen come from a four year old.

"How cute" smirked Dimetri.

Faith only crossed her arms.

"Your nothing but a weak old fool who has to septate his soul so he don't die and you peck on yittle girls you don't scare me" said Faith.

"Why you little bitch" said Voldomort hitting her across the face.

"And you cont even kill a yittle boy yithout you using all yours magic" said Faith he went to hit her again but she brought out her wings and blocked it.

"And your tupid" she finished and glared at him again.

"Tie her back in the dungeon with no food we'll let her stave to death the little whore" snapped Voldomort but Faith didn't fight as they dragged her back to the room and threw her to the ground.

"Hermione hold on please hold on" said Draco to Hermione who was tiered and weak they had been there for hours.

"I'm trying but I'm so tiered" said Hermione weakly.

"Think of Faith. Please don't die on me" said Draco.

Hermione smiled weakly then held her breath as she got hit with another wave.

"Hermione Jane Granger I love you" said Draco.

"Draco Lusius Malfoy I love you too" said Hermione.

"Hey you guys need help" said a guy behind them with Spiky blond hair and gray eyes.

"Ah it's a huge me" said Draco.

"I'll take that as a yes" said the man as he undid the chains then helped Hermione to shore where the others where all together.

"Thanks spike" smiled Bobbie.

"No problem Pet" smiled Spike "so where is Nibblet"

"About that she um well four" said Bobbie.

"Ok I know she may act a little like a four year old sometimes but…" but Bobbie cut him off.

"She got turned into a four year old and now Rick has her along with Voldomort" said Bobbie.

"Nibblet is four years old" said spike who looked as though he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Whose Nibblet" asked Ginny?

"Sa…Faith" said Bobbie.

"You guys know her" asked Draco.

"Yes I'm her sister Cassandra" said Bobbie.

"It's nice to meet you" smiled Hermione.

Draco and Hermione where the only ones who knew who she was and it made her smile so she explains what happened. And they all saddened and now they had to go rescue there little four year old angel from the devil.

Faith looked up at the sealing and was singing a song her mom used to sing to her when she was little.

"Yet your wings wrap around you my yittle angel, don't ever yet them go, hold on to that yittle bit of hope, never foget it, yet it be your gidding yight, don't give up on yife I'll aways hold you tight" sang Faith

They where headed to the one place Draco thought they would be and that was Malfoy Manner and spike was carrying Hermione because she was still tiered from the fight at the beach but he didn't mind.

"I'll aways be there my yittle golden angel me and daddy yove you don't you ever foget it, soar high my yittle angel reach for the tars, and yet the moon beans guild you to me" sang Faith who curled up into a little ball.

"Your house is way to far away" said Bobbie.

"Not my fault, blame my father" said Draco.

"No I feel like blaming you" smirked Bobbie.

"Hey that's my smirk" said Draco.

"To bad" smirked Bobbie again just to piss him off and Draco stuck out his tong.

Hermione who was now walking by herself shook her head.

"I'll fight away all of your damons and help you reach heven, yet my arms potect you from the bad and show you the good, I'll aways yove you my yittle angel" sang Faith as she fell asleep there on the hard cold ground with

dreams filled with death and screams.

"Do you think she will be ok" asked Blaise.

"I don't know" said Harry.

"I mean she was such a grate little girl and I kind of grew attached to her" said Pansy.

"We all did" said Ron.

"I hate her but I'm still worried about her because well that's not the girl I met and ok yes she a cute little girl" said Robert.

"I knew you'd like her" smirked Bobbie.

"And think of how worried Hermione and Draco must be" said Ginny.

"I know" sighed Spike.

"We have got along journey a head of us" said Draco.

"And we will make it one time" said Hermione.

"This reminds me of one of her stories she wrote called the life of Desperate teenagers" laughed Bobbie.

"Oh gods don't start" said Spike.

"You know you liked them I saw you crying" smirked Bobbie.

"Did not" said Spike.

"Did" said Bobbie.

"Didn't" said Spike

"Did" smiled Bobbie.

"Didn't" snapped Spike.

"Did" smiled Bobbie.

"Don't start you two" said Robert.

"Didn't" said Spike and Robert ran after him.

"Did" smiled Bobbie as they turned into a forest grate wonder what bad things await us in there.

* * *

poor Faith i feel so sorry for her don't forget your tissus lol...lol well more heart brakes chappy's to come as the day's go bye but something good happends and here is a sneak peek.

Just then there was a bright light around the cell and Rick turned around to see Faith wasn't Faith anymore but someone whe thought he would never see again someone he thought was gone fore ever be he was oh so wrong!

Well i have to go work on updtating my next chappy and hoping to here from my beta so :)

ttyl

Faith


	5. Broken Angel Part One

Broken Angel Part One

"Are we there yet?" asked Ginny. She was getting worried. They had been out there for three nights and she had come to the point where she was pretty sure if they didn't get there soon they would find Faith dead.

"No, we still have a two day trip," said Draco.

Ginny moaned. They weren't going to get there in time, Faith would be dead, and Hermione and Draco would be heart broken.

"It's ok, we will get there in time," smiled Blaise.

Ginny smiled meekly then looked to see Hermione and Draco both hugging each other and Draco was kissing her forehead. She smiled, they were so cute together.

"So Spike, why were you at the beach?" asked Bobbie.

"Well, I did see Sasha, but I didn't know it was her. I just though a little girl was being hard on her brother," said Spike.

"Its ok, you didn't know," said Bobbie.

"I know that," smirked Spike.

"God! Your ego is bigger than Draco's and his is huge," laughed Blaise.

"Hey," said Draco.

"That's not fair," said Spike.

"Oh Spiky, relax we're playing with you," smirked Bobbie

"Don't call me Spiky!" said Spike.

"Spiky," smirked Bobbie.

"Here we go again," said Robert.

"Stop," said Spike.

"Spiky, Spiky, Spiky," laughed Bobbie.

"That's it Cassandra, you're dead," said Spike.

"Spiky," yelled Bobbie as she ran from Spike, who was chasing her around the path.

Faith lay in the bed as she stared at the cell ceiling. She was weak and could barely get up. She was very skinny. Her tiny ribs were through her skin. Her hair was matted and her skin was dirty, but the worst part was that her eyes didn't shine any more. You could say she was a broken angel.

"Faith," said a woman's voice.

Faith turned around to see a lady with blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Her hair was in a bun and her lips where parted slightly just enough to breathe from. She wore a brown dress that reached her feet. It was layered and the bottoms of each of the three layers were in wave pattern. On the top half was a flower design and the top was folded over just a little bit and the flower design followed down the sides of the dress. The dress had sleeves that followed the same flower pattern as the top part of her dress

"Who are you?" asked Faith in a soft voice. It was hard to talk, she was so rusty.

"My name is Narcissa, but you can call me Cissy," said Narcissa.

"Hello," said Faith who tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. Narcissa picked her up, sat down, and placed the tired girl in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you sweetie, but reasoning with my husband and Voldemort is worthless," said Narcissa. Faith smiled the best she could.

"It ok," she smiled.

"You hold on. I'm sure they will be here soon. You're not alone. I'm sure your sister will come and save you," smiled Narcissa as she laid her down gently and smiled as she left the cell.

"Tank-you," said Faith. She curled up into a ball she couldn't fall asleep it would be a bad thing.

"Tinkle tinkle yittle star, how I yonder what you are, up bove they world so high yike a domond in they sky, tinkle tinkle yittle star, how I yonder what you are," sang Faith softly as she went back to staring at the ceiling of the cell.

"Hurry up mommy! I don't fell well and I want to go home," said Faith as a tear slipped down her face.

"You guys hurry it's just around this corner," said Draco as they ran. There it stood, the Malfoy Mansion, home sweet home.

"Hurry! Let's go!" said Draco and they walked up to the front door.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," said Draco and the door opened and they walked in.

It was quite and dark they really couldn't see anything but Draco knew where to go. They walked until they reached a door. He opened it and they walked down a lot of stairs until they reached a dimly lit room with cells all around. Some had skeletons, some held people who where either asleep or dead.

They walked down the corridor they had to stop themselves from puking at the smell of dead flesh and dirt. It was inhuman.

"Faith!" cried Hermione. They saw the little girl. She was curled up in a ball. Her clothes where torn, her hair was even more dirty and matted, with her ribs clearly as if someone had taken her skin and stretched it so tight that they saw them, and her wrists where all bone and so small.

"Mommy!" said Faith trying to get up but she fell back down. Hermione ran to her side and saw at the chain around her small ankle. She was able to slip it off, that's how skinny she was. She turned over her little girl and saw her face was worn and dirty and she could hardly keep her eyes open she cuddled to her little girl.

"I can go to sleep now," said Faith and she closed her eyes. Hermione cried. Draco who was kneeling beside Hermione began to cry as well, but they stopped because Faith started to glow.

She rose into the air and her clothes where gone. She was now wearing a white dress and her skin was clean. She started get bigger and her hair got longer, everything got longer. Her eyes were still closed, but they opened and she smiled at everyone in the room as huge wings came out of her back.

"Hey Bobbie," she smiled as she reached the ground.

"Faith," said Hermione.

"Yes, I am but most people know me as Sasha," smiled Sasha. She was back to her normal fourteen year old form.

"Hey dip shit," smiled Sasha.

"Hey," said Robert.

Sasha bent down in front of Draco and Hermione.

"Thank- you for taking care of me. Now come on, we've got to go kick some ass," smiled Sasha. She opened the door and walked out. She now had a pure white dress on and a little glowing halo over her head.

They reached a corridor where the Death Eaters were snickering together.

"Sleep," said Sasha and they all fell asleep. She burst through the door to see Rick and Voldemort talking.

"Hello Bro. Never thought you'd see me again, did ya? Well, I think you have something of mine," smiled Sasha. With that, a white and black orb entered her chest but she didn't seem to notice and she smirked.

"Sit," she said and a chair appeared and he got pushed down.

"Harry, you don't have to kill Voldemort because he is already dead," said Sasha

Harry looked and Voldemort was dead. There where little objects on the ground.

"So you killed him, did ya?" asked Sasha.

"So what if I did," snapped Rick.

Sasha just sighed and knelt down grabbing her brother's hand, "Rick I don't want to fight. I have never wanted to fight. You're my brother, my own flesh and blood. I don't want to hurt you, but you keep pushing me harder and harder trying to get me to hurt you and right now I know I have to do one thing and that's is to follow my heart and it's telling me not to hurt you, hell, even if I had to I couldn't because I love you you're my brother I look up to you for guidance and I love you. So, if you want to kill me, do it now," and she bent down her head.

Flash back

**_A little girl of four years old was sleeping in her bed that had black poles, deep red sheets, her pillows where midnight blue and blood red, her walls were blue with little clouds that moved around, her ceiling was _****_midnight_****_ black paint, and little stars scattered all around. At times they would glow giving an eerie look to the room. _**

**_In one far corner was a toy chest with the name Faith Dickenson on the top and a little toy monkey falling out, and it was painted black and white. In the other corner was an oak door that leads to a hallway and on the wall in front of the bed was two huge windows that let in flowing silver light that was cast from the moon outside. It made the room look magical like a fairytale. _**

**_The little girl stirred, and then shot up. A bad feeling rested on her mind she got up, her blue silk night gown sliding on the floor, and her little hand in gulped by lace. She had long silvery hair that reached the small of her little back. Her red lips stood out on her pale skin that bore goose bumps from the cold night air that filled the room. Her bright steel gray eyes glowed like an evening star. _**

**_As she walked down the hallway, there were splashes of moonlight on the walls. She turned a corner and went down some stairs until she reached a door and she heard some voices. She bit her lip and opened it up just a little bit so she could see what was happening. _**

**_"Rick, please honey, don't so this," said a lady with long curly brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes that were filled with worry. She had a white silk nightgown on and she was sitting up in bed. _**

**_"Shut-up! Don't make this any harder than it has to be," said the boy in black silk P.J's. His silvery blond hair reached just above his shoulders and his gray eyes where shining with anger and hate. _**

**_"Please, son, don't do this. We love you," said a man next to the woman. He had long silver hair and steel gray eyes that too where filled with worry and fear. His dark green P.J's could be seen through the sheets. _**

**_"I have to do what I have to do," said the boy and there was a flash of yellow light and the two adults fell to the pillows. Their eyes still open. The Lady was staring at the little girl, who was looking at them. They where filled with fear. See the little girl could see emotions in people's eyes. But these people weren't hiding it, so she could see them ten times more then she did before. It scared her. She let out a scream and the boy looked to the door and the little girl froze. _**

**_"Faith, come here," snapped the boy _**

**_The little girl named Faith ignored him, turned, and ran as fast as her little feet would take her. She ran down even more stairs and through another hallway until she reached another door. She pushed it opened. _**

**_"Ashley," whimpered Faith. But, as she opened the door, horror filled the little girl's eyes as she saw the woman on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her black hair acting like a sponge to the blood that was flowing from the gash on her neck. Faith started to cry as she left the room, running down more stairs until she reached a big wooden door. She pushed the door open. She found herself in a courtyard. She ran to a little shed and saw a bush. She crawled under it and leaned against the shed. There she curled up in a little ball, tears falling from her tightly closed eyes. _**

**_She sat there crying curled up until she heard footsteps. She froze and tried to hold back her whimpers. As the foot steps got closer, she curled up tighter so that he wouldn't see her, hoping that the gods were with her tonight. _**

**_"Faith, its Cass," said a voice. At hearing that, Faith crawled out and launched herself onto the other girl. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was in a black silk nightgown. _**

**_"Cass, he killed them and he's coming after me!" cried Faith. _**

**_"Come on. Rose is waiting for us in the barn." said Cass, as they moved away from the castle that was their house. _**

**_Once the entered the barn, they saw a woman with black hair and green eyes. She had a pink nightgown on and she was frowning. _**

**_"Come on you two. I'm going to send you somewhere safe," said the lady named Rose. _**

**_"Ok," said Cass, as Faith and her walked up to the lady. _**

**_"Cassandra, I want you to watch over Faith for me please," said Rose. _**

**_"I always do," said Cass. _**

**_Rose nodded and took out a pouch. She extracted some blue powder and poured it on the girls. Soon, there was a light and Rose started to cry. _**

**_"Faith Anne Tara Dickenson, you are now Sasha Marie Isabel Lecuyer. Cassandra Brea Dickenson, you are now Bobbie Lynne Dorothy Marion," said Rose. _**

**_"You are going to live a muggle life. When you turn nine, I will send Pegasus after you," said Rose. The light dimmed and they started to fade away just as Rick entered the barn. _**

**_"You stupid woman! You have messed with something you shouldn't have," said Rick and there was a flash of blue light and everything went dark. _**

End Flash back

"Do you want me dead? I'm giving you your chance," said Sasha. Rick held a sword to her neck, and a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

i know the stupid flasback had nothing to do with this cahppy but yet it dose it tells you what happened to her mom and dad it tells you in more detail than dumbledore could so please don't hurt me and sorry for not updating it sooner i was just to tiered last night to update it after i got it. 

Thanx to my wounderful beta Jags Girl thanx so much

Faith


	6. Broken Angel Part Two

Broken Angel Part Two

Rick stared at Sasha who had a good hold of the blade that was so nicely placed against her neck.

"Do it! Rick, here's your chance! I'm here on my knees! Kill me! Come on! Isn't that what you want?" said Sasha, two tears slipped down her soft cheeks and hit the ground. It seemed like the sound echoed around the whole room as if someone had set off a bomb.

She let go of the blade. Rick yanked it away. He was confused. He had been expecting a war, including death and blood. He had been expecting her to kill him, hurt him for what he did. He had killed their parents, his parents.

"Oh God! I killed them," said Rick, a tear slipped from his now closed eyes. "I'm sorry Faith oh I'm, so sorry," said Rick, who could no longer hold back the tears.

Sasha sighed in relief and hugged Rick. She too was crying and Bobbie smiled as she joined in the sadness that was filling the air. It wasn't really sadness, but relief that the war was over. Leaving nothing but moving on to better things.

But soon a bright light filled the air. Sasha quickly turned around. She saw a shadow of her parents! Then, they became solid. She ran up and hugged them and they hugged her back.

"I'm so proud of you," smiled her mother.

"Cass, we are proud of you too. You watched over and kept Faith safe. You were a good sister. We are so proud of you," smiled her Father.

"And Rick, you were blinded by hate and anger that you couldn't see what you were doing. We don't blame you. More people have fallen down that path, but you came back. You stopped. We are so proud of you," said his mother.

"The three of you have grown up better than we ever hoped," smiled their Father.

"Now Faith, you have a choice. You can either stay like this and go back to your normal life or you can go back to being four and make sure those two don't kill each other," laughed her mother.

"Cass, Rick, I love you guys so much, but you don't need me as much as they do. Plus, if I go back to being four I get watered on!" laughed Sasha.

"Have you made your choice?" asked their father.

"Yes, I want to be four again," smiled Sasha. There was a dim blue light and soon she began to shrink.

The adults were gone. Where Sasha used to be, stood little Faith.

"What's going on, did I miss sumting?" said Faith.

Hermione smiled and picked her up.

"No dear, nothing," smiled Draco.

"Can we go home now Mommy? Ganpa will miss me," smiled Faith.

Hermione smiled as she put her down.

But as Hermione set Faith down, a sword headed right for Faith from someone standing by the door. Rick jumped in front of her and the sword went through his stomach. Faith was splattered with blood.

_Flashback _

_"Mommy, watch this!" smiled Faith as she dodged an oncoming arrow that Rick had thrown at her. She was practicing to become as good as her sister in fighting. She smiled as it went past her. When Rick threw another one she ducked and it flew over her head. _

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" said Faith.

_"Your opponent won't wait until you're ready to strike!You have to always be ready!" said Rick throwing another one. Faith grumbled and flew it back at him with a spell but he couldn't dodge it in time and he got it in the stomach._

_"RICK!" yelled Faith._

_End flash back_

"RICK!" yelled Faith as she ran to his side, tears falling from her little gray eyes.

"Hey Faith," said Rick while coughing up blood.

"No! Pease don't die!" cried Faith.

"Hey Faith! It's ok, just be a good girl for me," smiled Rick.

"No, pease Rick! I yove you!" cried Faith.

"I love ya too little one," smiled Rick and he closed his eyes and never opened them again.

As this was going on, Harry had gotten who was at the door. It was a boy with long, messy, black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" snapped Draco.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," smirked the boy.

"What do you want?" snapped Hermione.

"To finish what he couldn't," laughed the boy.

"What the fuck are you?" snapped Draco again.

"I'll see you around, you can bet on that," smirked the boy and soon he was gone.

"That was Koti," snapped Faith.

"Who's that?" asked Harry.

"A bad, bad man worse than Moldyshorts," said Faith.

Harry tried hard not to laugh.

"He wants to hurt me and Cass. He the one who made Rick yike that," said Faith, with venom that scared Hermione.

"Faith, is he really that bad?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but he won't come around for a while. He weak, I can tell," smiled Faith running up to her and hugging her. Hermione picked her up and they walked out, only to be greeted by the Order.

"You guys ok?" asked Lupin.

"Wolfy," smiled Faith, she running to Lupin.

"Hey kiddo," smiled Lupin.

"And Tonks," smiled Faith.

"Hey little one," smiled Tonks, whose hair was blue today.

"I'm not yittle," smiled Faith.

"You're right! You're a shrimp," laughed Bobbie.

"Hey" said Faith.

Hermione laughed as Lupin passed Faith over to her.

"Come on, let's go home," smiled Ginny.

"Yay!" smiled Faith. She then fell asleep in Hermione's arms.

A few months later.

"Congratulations are due to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for working together. They both win the cup this year," smiled Dumbledore, "and an honorary medal for House Unity"

"Thanks to me," smirked Faith.

"Yes Faith, thanks to you," smiled Dumbledore.

"Uncle Snape, when can I go to school?" asked Faith.

"Not till you're eleven," said Snape.

Faith stuck out her tongue.

"Not fair," she pouted.

Snape shook his head.

"But I still yove you," she smiled kissed him on the cheek and ran to Hermione.

"Eww! Snape germs," said Faith.

"Why you little—," said Snape.

"Yove you Uncle Snape!" smirked Faith.

"Hey little girl! That's my smirk," said Draco.

"Too bad, mine now!" smirked Faith.

"I hope to see you all next year and have a great summer," announced Dumbledore and everyone threw their hats in the air and cheered.

"So, how do we break this to my parents?" asked Hermione.

"Good luck," said Draco.

"And your mother? How are we both going to watch over her?" said Hermione.

"Fine, we'll tell my mother. Faith'll have to stay at your house. There is to much bad stuff for her to get into at mine," said Draco.

Hermione nodded as Faith ran up to Narcissa.

"Cissy," smiled Faith.

"Why hello Faith! Its good to see you," smiled Narcissa "So, who's your mommy and daddy?"

Faith pointed to Draco and Hermione.

"Mother, um, let me explain," said Draco and he told her the whole story and Narcissa smiled.

"Gandma Cissy," smiled Faith, "do you and Grandpa yive together?"

"No sweetie. You see, Grandma and Grandpa aren't together. Grandma has a different person," said Draco.

"Oh," said Faith.

"Ok, come on. You're going to meet another Grandma and Grandpa," said Hermione who took hold of her hand and Draco walked beside her.

Faith smiled and skipped all the way until they saw Hermione's parents with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's little sister.

"Hermy!" yelled a girl who looked about seven. She had long brown hair that was in neat ringlets down her little back.

Hermione smiled as she was in engulfed by her sister's bear hug.

"Hi Elizabeth!" smiled Hermione.

Faith bit her tong and grabbed hold of Draco's hand.

"It's ok Faith, she's her sister," smiled Draco.

Faith still looked nervous.

"It's ok Faith. I know it's going to be hard, but I'll visit you, ok sweetie?" smiled Draco going down on his knees.

Faith still looked worried.

"Oh, so you don't love me any more. You broke my heart," smirked Draco.

"I yove you daddy," smiled Faith as she gave Draco a hug.

"Faith, come for a sec," smiled Hermione.

Faith let go of Draco and walked up to Hermione.

"Mommy, this is Faith," said Hermione.

Faith hid behind Hermione's back. Faith was never really shy, but she was nervous around new people now.

"Oh my, you're a beautiful child," cooed Hermione's mom.

"Mommy, why is she yooking at me yike I'm two," asked Faith.

Hermione's parents were in shock. Not only them, but Mrs.Weasley, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who had come back home after the war.

"Mommy, did I say something wrong?" said Faith. She ran back to Draco, who was just about to leave, and buried her head in his leg.

"Draco, you better pick her up," said Hermione.

Draco did pick her up and Faith buried her face deeper into Draco's chest as he walked back over to Hermione.

"Daddy, they don't yike me!" cried Faith.

"Faith sweetie, that's not true there's just shocked and even more shocked, because you called her mommy and me daddy. Now come on, sweetie its ok," smiled Draco.

"Mom, everyone let me explain," said Hermione and she did everything while Faith played with her hair.

"She is adorable," smiled Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George looked at each other and she looked at them.

"We like her. She started a food fight, and then blamed it on Malfoy," they laughed.

Faith smiled then looked at the rest of them.

"She's fine," smiled Hermione's mother.

Faith smiled and gave Draco a hug.

"Yove you daddy, and you better visit swoon or I'll be mad," smirked Faith.

Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"Love ya to," smiled Draco, who went the opposite direction.

"Ready to go?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione nodded and picked up Faith. They all walked out through the barrier, out of the station, got into a van, and soon they were on their way home.

_

* * *

ok it's done i know booo what happends next well i'll tell you what happends next it a sequl lol...lol ok here is some sneak peeks_

_Faith is now five and ready to start another year off with her mom and dad but when a socail(sorry all for my spelling i typing this on here so my beta can't help)woker comes and taked her away what will happen, when you new parents areen't as nice as they look? and Faith runs away?_

_Hope that gets your intrests don't worry i'll start soon lol...lol_

_Faith_


End file.
